Love and Hate
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: Love and Hate, is it really possible to feel them for one person at the same time? they didn't think so, or wait, they didn't think at all. R&R.


I do not own any of the characters used in this fic.

**A/N:** random Shizaya rambling, don't have a beta, so sorry if I have spelling and grammar mistakes. And I apologize for the OOC-ness found here.

First Durarara fic, please go easy on me.

**-XXXXXXXXXX-**

Love and Hate.

Two emotions triggered by different elements in a person's life. Most of the time these two fight to dominate over the other, as both love and hate could not be felt at the same time for one individual.

Or could it?

Izaya Orihara loved humans…he loved the way they would acts like little bugs when he looks down at them from his office apartment, loved the way they became like puppets moving to his every command. He loved they would regard him like he was some sort of God. Yes, he loved these humans as much as he loved his job.

But of course, as there is always a rule to be bent in life, there is an exception to that statement. And in this case, that exception's name is Heiwajima Shizuo.

Izaya downright hated the man, hated him since their days in Reira, hated the fact that the man could go one-on-one with him, hated the way everybody seemed to get along with him despite him being ridiculously powerful. He hated that Shizuo was the one person he could not read.

And to say that Izaya Orihara loathed Shizuo Heiwajima is already an understatement.

They have been trying to kill each other for as long as anybody can remember, both wishing nothing but ill for the other. Shizuo's inhuman strength didn't help much at all, as Izaya's cunning personality refused to let him fall. And not even any of the color gangs stood a chance, when these two men already stood their stance.

Their hatred for each other grew with each passing day, so did the desire to kill the other in a painful way.

The red eyed man cursed silently under his breath, there goes another what would have been a perfect way to finish shizzy-chan off for good. Of course he knew he knew better than to expect Horada and his men could actually get rid of the bodyguard. It would be rather unbecoming if he Shizuo would allow himself to be killed by anyone but him, but he did, at least hoped that they would give him some sort of permanent damage, but No, Shizzy-chan merely stood up again like he hadn't been hurt at all.

The information broker groaned inwardly, but decidedly to let it go, after all, things were bound to turn even more interesting now in Ikeburo that his three main chess pieces are set in their proper places.

He smirked, absolute excitement running through his veins at the though of what will happen next. He felt so thrilled that he knew he had to see the city… just to let everyone knew how much he loved all of them.

And how much he hated Shizuo Heiwajima.

Ikeburo, the city of much diversities, where most people believe they would find their dreams, and often time realize it doesn't, where they would go about their own lives in hopeless despair, where nobody cares what might happen today, or tomorrow.

Izaya strolled along the streets of his so-called territory, careful not to pass by the russian sushi, as the black eye he just received from Simon had just healed and he had no business with the Russian at the moment, and though he knew it was his fault as he let his guard down the last time, and he vowed not to let it happen again, one does tend to be cautious around the big man, especially since he knew Simon liked the pieces to his set…even the one he tried to dispose of.

The red eyed man looked around, the evening has completely settled in, and very few people are still outside, making things seem a bit boring for the informant but not really.

He could always think of something to make the evening more interesting, after all, he was sure Shizuo was always somewhere close by.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Shizuo Heiwajima made his way along the dark alleys of the city, despite Shinra's warnings and advice that he should stay the night so that he could heal properly from the gunshot wounds he received, but the blonde bodyguard wasn't the type to just lie down whining about things, that, and all that he could think of was getting even with the person responsible for the stinging sensation he felt at various parts of his body.

The men who had shot him that it was a person called Kida Masaomi who ordered for the thing to happen, so while he was waiting for Shinra to remove the bullets from his body, all he wanted was to get that Kida-whatever-his-name-was. Then the girl Shinra had in his house told him that Kida would never do such a thing. At first he didn't believe her, after all, the men said it clear, but as things slowly made sense, he eventually realized what had happened, how everything looked like d a big stage show, and how someone seemed to be pulling all the strings. And he realized there can only be one person behind this…Izaya.

Shizuo clenched his fist, of course, everytime the flea shows up, the city ends up turning into a chaos zone, all for his own entertainment. He cursed, right now he would love nothing more than to kill the pest with his own hands, like he was supposed to do all those years ago.

It was no secret that Heiwajima Shizuo hated Izaya Orihara, hated the goddamn flea since the moment they set their eyes on each other. He hated his guts, how he sees everything around him as a big joke, he hated how Izaya used people like they were some sort of tool.

It has always been his goal to squeeze that red eyed man's neck out of air permanently, but of course it wasn't that easy to bring the man even down, even with his insane strength, that vermin always find ways to escape and evade him, making him more angry and at the same time, even if he didn't want to admit it…_**Thrilled.**_

He shook his head as the city's lights reflected on his sunglasses, finding himself thinking about the person he hated the most. Tom hasn't called him yet, which meant he was probably going to be able to spend the night as he wanted.

A sadistic smirk flickered across the blonde's face at the thought "doing what I want eh?" he put his hands inside his pocket and ventured forward…waiting, anticipating, expecting to run into the person that made his violent side an almost enjoyable one.

"Izaaaaaayaaaaa-kuuuuunnnnn…."

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Someone who lived in the city of Ikebukuro long enough to know about Heiwajima Shizuo, probably already knew what to do whenever the bartender was insight, especially if he started uprooting signposts and swinging them around making everything—which meant literally nearly everything- fly around like it was made of paper. Not one of those men either brave or stupid enough to stand up to him got out with merely a few broken bones. Most people tend to run the moment they recognized who he is, and nobody really dared to cross the bodyguard Heiwajima Shizuo.

Though of course, none of them seemed to notice the other man, the man Shizuo had been trying to kill all this time, the one who manages to get away with everything, the only man who can face Shizuo without getting hurt, the one whose name isn't known to all, the one whose name is Orihara Izaya.

The vending machine landed on the other side of the street with a loud THUD!, Glasses breaking and contents spilling all over the place, the on it was aimed for at the first place jumped on top of the metal heap, shaking his head playfully.

"Tch, Tch…" Izaya said, holding up his index finger and swinging it from side to side "Bad Shizu-chan, look at this damage, the city government isn't going to get pleased"

Shizuo slowly approached him, another street post in his hands, eyes screaming bloody murder "Shut up Flea, the only real damage here will be on you, when I kill you once and for all!"

The other laughed at this "Really? Do you really thing you can kill me, Shizu-chan?"

"Oh, I will" he swung the post towards him.

Which Izaya easily manuevered his way out of, not taking his eyes off the bodyguard "Shizu-chan seems pretty agitated tonight" he mused, grinning.

Which pissed him more "And I thought I told you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro." he spat.

"Ah…but then, Shizzy-chan would be lonely and bored if that happens" the informant said, their eyes meeting for a few seconds.

It was short-lived as Shizuo decided to attack him again "Just Die, you flea! The city doesn't need the likes of you!"

Izaya pretended to look hurt "That's mean Shizu-chan. I love human so much so I have to be with them" then he smiled at the blonde "Except for you Shizu-chan, I hate you" he said.

"Who the hell would want to be loved by you?" he shouted, now picking up a parked car and throwing it towards him, ignoring the pang of annoyance that didn't really mix with the reason for his rage, he didn't understand it.

"Sounding jealous Shizu-chan?" Izaya suddenly appeared right in front of him, his face merely inches away, he could feel his goddamn breath "Isn't that cute?"

Truthfully, if Izaya wasn't the person he wanted to kill at the moment, that close of a contact would be enough to make him blush, and for a fraction of a second there, he thought he did, but the moment Izaya's face registered in his mind, his body moved by instinct, aiming for that smug face that didn't change since the day the knew each other.

Of course he expected the flea to avoid that, after all he was a parkour master, and his lean and slender body surely was an asset in…

Shizuo cursed himself mentally for thinking that, and the adjectives he came up with… telling himself to focus on killing Izaya, but he was taken aback when he found the informant standing in the middle of the street, a few feet away from him, eyes hidden underneath his bangs, he didn't move at all.

The proper action would be to hit Izaya and make sure he wouldn't be able to cause anyone any more trouble, but for some reason Shizuo just…stared.

And for a while, deadly silence and tension surrounded them.

Then, they just…snapped.

In one swift motion Izaya pulled out his knife and was aiming to slash Shizuo's neck, while the latter picked up the sharp end of the sign post and nearly cut across the former's neck, both of them froze when they were mere centimetres from each other's weapon, and no one lowered their first.

Shizuo glared, the tip of the blade nearly pierced his Adam's apple, which was too close for comfort. His eyes darted to Izaya who didn't seem to care about the metal that was also so near to making a bloody hole in hi neck, his eyes still hidden from view.

He was just starting to wonder how to move next when he heard Izaya laugh, but it wasn't his trademark snicker, it was more of a mirthless cackle

The he looked up at him with one dangerous red eye "I really hate you Shizu-chan" he muttered in a low voice.

Shizuo's eyes widened for a minute but he kept his glare "The feeling is mutual" he responded, trying to make his voice sound angry despite the fact that he felt like it was trembling.

Which the man answered with another snicker "Of course you do, I hate your very existence Shizzy-chan, I hate you with all my soul."

He didn't say anything, torn between wondering what the hell was wrong with his flea, and why his words were starting to hurt just a little. Wait a minute… _**HIS **_flea? When did that happen? Shit! No way! He hated izaya as much as the other hated him. it was anger, hate and loathe…that's all he felt for the flea! Right?

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Izaya shot him a strange look, one he never saw him use before "But… I can't stand this..." he was almost whispering now "It's not that I can't kill you" confusion stirred up in his eyes "It's more like…I don't want to…" then his voice completely trailed off.

Shizuo frowned, what the hell?

"Why I don't want to kill you, I don't understand either…but it makes me hate you more…" Izaya's hatred was coming back "Ahahaha! It's weird. Ne, Shizu-chan?"

He wasn't sure if he found that cute, or he wanted to strangle Izaya more for his naivety, then he found himself laughing, hard.

That made Izaya frown, not that he didn't find Shizu-chan's laugh pleasant to the ears, _NO, he definitely didn't think that_, he was laughing not so long ago himself, but this made him think that the reason the bartender was laughing was a reason completely different than his own.

So he crossed his arms and waited for the man to stop laughing, "Well?"

Shizuo took a deep breath to calm himself and looking up to meet Izaya's eyes with a grin on his own, he shook his head "Really Flea, and I thought you were a smart man"

"What?" Izaya found himself saying indignantly, no one has dared say that to his face and LIVED "Are you telling me I'm stupid?"

With a large grin now plastered on his face, Shizuo slowly made his way towards the now clearly pissed off man "No, but if you're smart enough you would've figured it out"

Okay, now Shizu-chan was just pissing him off, who was he to tell that to him? He who knew every fucking thing going on in Ikebekuro? Shizu-chan doesn't know what he's talking about is he?

Shizuo now stood in front of him, and it just became apparent that the man was a good few inches taller than him, but Izaya stood his ground, as he glared at Shizu-chan with his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Shizzy-chan?"

For his part, Shizuo was enjoying this, but he knew Izaya was bound to erupt if he didn't explain things to him soon. "Do you really hate me Izaya?" he asked.

The man stared at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course I do, you are my most hated person in the world"

"Really? You see, I don't think you really _**hate**_me" he said. "In fact, I think deep down you really _**love**_me"

Too bad he didn't have a camera, because Izaya's expression was _**priceless. **_"WHAT?"

"Yeah"

Izaya laughed, now looking at Shizuo like he had gone mad "You've lost me Shizu-chan, I said I _**HATE **_you. There's no way I like you" he said, though he started to look as if he was doubting himself, he backed away and Shizuo followed, until he found him self leaning against a wall. _Shit_…

Shizuo shrugged, now leaning in closer "You want to test that theory out?"

He snorted "And how do you think that would work out?"

"Won't know until we try, won't we, flea?" then Shizuo pulled him close and kissed him.

Izaya's eyes widened, mind not acting quick enough to give a proper reaction to the taller man's actions. He tried to push him away, but Shizuo held a firm grip on his wrist, preventing him to make any dangerous movements. The man licked his bottom lip, making him gasp slightly, and the other taking it as an invitation.

Shizuo's tongue entered his mouth, and Izaya knew he was supposed to feel utterly disgusted, considering it was a man kissing him and Shizuo Heiwajima nonetheless, but he couldn't find the will to even push him or reach to his pocket and pull out his knife, no, his mind has been sucked into complete oblivion, left with him to focus on Shizuo and their kiss.

Shizuo smiled when he felt Izaya starting to kiss back, his free hand pulled the smaller man closer by his waist so he could completely take over him, and nearly lost his control when he heard Izaya purr.

_Who knew kissing this flea would feel so damn…right?_

They broke apart a minute later, with Izaya panting slightly, not used to being the one manipulated he glared at Shizuo through his now hazy red orbs. "N-No fair Shizu-chan…"

"Oh? Then does that mean you agree with what I said?" the blonde whispered, leaning into his ear, before taking into his mouth, causing the one beneath him to moan.

"No, I still hate you"

Shizuo smiled. "Then I'll just have to see for myself won't I?"

Izaya gasped, as emotions started to enter him, emotions he wasn't sure what he could make of…hate, love… Pleasure? He didn't understand, but as Shizuo started to move over him he decided that thinking about those can wait…

After all, Love and Hate for one person is possible…right?

Shizuo has long forgotten what to think, his body moved on his own and all he knew was that Izaya was under him, moaning his name and responding to his touch, and he couldn't care of what else he felt for the flea, all that matters that here and now, they were in a state of mutual understanding…

Shizuo realized something… he loved his little Flea, but at the same time, hated him too.

Love… Hate… whatever.

It doesn't matter as long as they were together.

-end-

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Okay, I REALLLLLLLY wanted to write the lemon down, but I couldn't. But I probably will get to write a lemon fic of Shizaya. Another fic? I hope, but I do want to hear what you guys think of this one.

REVIEWS will be loved!

**-OMAKE-**

The two of them lay there, both completely spent, but satisfied. Shizuo felt the gentle breathing of the body in his arms and saw that Izaya had fallen asleep, he grinned as he casted his arms around him, trying to find his own comfort zone...

"Ne, Shizu-chan"

"what?" he whispered.

Izaya looked up at him. "You know I still hate you right?"

This time he smiled and pulled him closer "The feeling is still mutual…"

The man snuggled into him as he closed his eyes once more "Then you'll have to prove it to me again…"

Shizuo didn't know for how long he had been staring at him, but when he realized he was, planted a small kiss on his forehead, before closing his own eyes "Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, flea…"

Translation:

"We are going to do this again won't we Shizu-chan?"

"Anytime, Anyplace…"

**-XXXXXXXXXX-**

Okay, I shall stop my rambling now. XDDD

LOVE!


End file.
